The Book
by lily1121
Summary: Oh you see Kagome wasn’t some monster that had to have her face covered she was the middle child of triplets. So her parents looked her away to give the older sister a chance at life. Well it was her mother who locked her away.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

I hope you enjoy)

_-Kagome_

"What are you doing here my dear".Asked an old man as he came around the concern of the library of the castle.

" You do know this is the royal library and you just can't come in here." He said when he didn't get an answer.

A young person turned around she could be no more than 9 years old. She had a veil that covered her face.

" Lady Kagome what are you doing do here." He asked now he knew it was his princess. He never met a more kind and caring child. It was turly a shame what happen to her. What is still happening to her. The old man thought back to the day she was locked away. Oh you see Kagome wasn't some monster that had to have her face covered she was the middle child of triplets. Her parents, mostly her mother locked her away to give the older sister, a chance at life. Something happened to her to change her from the nice women the king fell in love with. But that is going to far for right now. Kagome had lived a normal life with her sister Kikyo and Souta until one day someone told her mother that Kagome was the most breathtaking child he has ever seen. Her oval shaped, face to her crystal blue eyes. The milky white skin. All the way to the kindness. She was so kind to everyone. But what made her mother turn was when the man did not say anything at all about Kikyo. She was older. But only by minutes. And that was the last day Kagome has seen the outside world. Her mother told her she was to monster no one would like to have anyone see her. So she locked her away. The king thought that his wife was just scared for their child so he let it slide. Oh how wrong he was. That was one year ago so far.

"_Oh I'm sorry sir I just came down to fine something to read." _She said in a sweet tone.

"You know my granddaughter has missed you so much." He said to her.

"_Oh I miss Sango so, but mother said that I am not allowed to talk to people for I would scare them" _She said her tone seemed sadder.

"You know child that you are not a monster Sango has seen your face, did she scream and run away?" He asked turning to change her mood.

But he got no answer.

" You know what I can do once a week I'll have her come her to clean up and you to can play." He said.

"_Oh really thank you so much sir."_ and with that she walked to look for the book that she been dreaming about for weeks.

She spent hours, until she found it.

"_Yes, I have found you"_ She said in a joyful tone.

"Well I see you have found what you are looking for. Enjoy it sweetheart." The old man said.

Once Kagome was gone a shadow come into view.

"Oh my king if you don't want me to do it I'll shall not bring my grandchild." The old man asked while he stilled bowed.

" I do not want you to stop. I thank you for allowing her to be happy. I just hope my wife comes around soon. Oh in a few _months I _want Kagome to have a hand maid. I asked for her to be Sango. Is that ok with you" The king said with a smile.

" Oh yes it is, she can do that" With that Michael said his goodbye to the king and went to tell Sango.

_'Why do you haunt my dreams book_' Kagome said to the book as she sat on her bed.

As she opened the book she noticed it was empty.

_'Now what to do with you. I guess that I could write in you.' and with that she opened the book and started to write. But nothing could surprise her more then what happened next._

_Hello my name is Kagome._

**Hi Kagome.**

_**'What the hell is going on.** _She asked to herself and look back to the book and took the next step.

_What is your name?_

**My name is Sesshoumaru.**

_Ok it's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru. How old are you? Where are you from? What do you like to do?_

**Hold on a blasted second. I'm 11 years old. The western lands is where I'm from. I don't know what I like to do. Why do you ask so many question it's like you don't talk to people much.**

_I don't talk to people much am not allowed to or anything else._

**Why?**

_This is the reason or the story that everyone at the castle knows. I had lived a normal life with my sister Kikyo and Souta until one day someone told my mother that I was the most breathtaking child he has ever seen. But what made her mother turn was when the man did not say anything at all about Kikyo. She was older. But only by minutes. And that was the last day Kagome has seen the outside world. Her mother told her she was to monster and no one would like see her. So she locked her away. And I'm to wear a veil whenever I go into the castle outside my wing. That was one year a_go.

**Sesshoumaru**

A 11 year old demon boy walked though the hall oh his fathers castle. His father has called him to his office.

**_'What the hell did I do now, I bet that Inuyasha said something to him'_ **He held his head high, and walked into his fathers office.

"**You wanted to see me father"** He asked.

"Oh yes Sesshoumaru I have something for you. I know with all your studying and lessons you have not had time to make friends beside that perverted monk Miroku." With that in thought he handed him a book. "Here this book with help you find a friend." With that being done. He left his office giving his son sometime to think.

"**_How would a book help me fine a friend."_ **He opened the book it was empty nothing at all. But the, something happened. Writing appeared on it.

_Hello my name is Kagome._

He stopped what he was doing the book was talking to him. Then he remembered what his father said.** _'this book with help you find a friend.'_** '**_Ok so I guess I can write back.'_**

**Hi Kagome.**

_What is your name?_

**My name is Sesshoumaru.**

_**Damn she asked to many questions but if I'm to fine a friend then here goes nothing.'**_

**Hold on a blasted second. I'm 11 years old. The western lands is where I'm from. I don't know what I like to do. Why do you ask so many question it's like you don't talk to people much.**

_I don't talk to people much am not allowed to or anything else._

**Why?**

_This is the reason or the story that everyone at the castle knows. I had lived a normal life with my sister Kikyo and Souta until one day someone told my mother that I was the most breathtaking child he has ever seen. But what made her mother turn was when the man did not say anything at all about Kikyo. She was older. But only by minutes. And that was the last day Kagome has seen the outside world. Her mother told her she was to monster and no one would like see her. So she locked her away. And I'm to wear a veil whenever I go into the castle outside my wing. That was one year ago._

_**'What kind of people would do that to there child'**_

**So how old are you Kagome?**

_I'm 9 years old._

**What do you like to do?**

_I read and go to the library I'm not allowed to go outside. So I play in my room._

_**'That has to be sad she needs a friend more then I do. I don't know what I'm thinking but here goes nothing'**_

**Kagome will you be my friend?**

_Oh yes I'll be your friend Sesshoumaru. _And next to that she draw a smiley face.

**"Girls"** Was the only thing that he wrote.

_'Ha ha we have a funny man on our hands.'_ She draw a face with it tongue sticking out.

**Well I try to be at least.**

_So tell me about yourself._

**Ok Kagome. Well I told you my age, I have a friend named Miroku who is studying to be a monk. But I don't know how, I've heard him tells everyone his hand is cursed. Because he grabs any females backsides, so he told them it cursed to have a coverstory. I have a half brothers. That's going to be a long story.**

_That's funny is he really like that? I don't leave my room much, unless one of the demon lords or human lords._

**You meet demon lords. Which ones?**

_I've meet the south and east lords. My mother is looking for someone to marry me too, when I'm old enough. She can pass Kikyo off to a king or someone important._

**_That's mean,_** ** Have they found one?**

"_**Why I'm I asking her that. I just met her and I'm hoping she never leaves me"**_

_No, my father turns them down. He'll tell them he will not sell me off so they could have more power. They live with his answer. They we go again talking about me. I want to know about you?_

**Oh I'll countiue, As I told you I have a half brother his about a year younger than me. My father cheated on my mother with a human woman and that thing had lead to Inuyasha. It turned out that she didn't want him because of him being a half breed. Then my father bagged my mother to take him back along with a few day old baby. I took a while but he won her over and I have him back. Later that disgusted human wrench try to come back to my father. When no one demon or human would take her. She tried to crawl back, she just like the rest of those human. **

_Sesshoumaru why do you keep call us humans? Do you hate us?_

"_**Oh no I never thought that she could be human"**_

**No, I'm just mad at the women, did I tell you that I'm a demon. My father is lord of the western lands.**

_Oh my mi lord I didn't know what to say_

**Kagome you are my friend pleases don't change that.**

_Ok sorry. But it's getting later and I'm tried so I must say Goodnight._

**Goodnight Kagome write soon, I well if I have any questions to ask.**

_Ok bye_

_-Kagome-_

"Kagome are you awake" Came the voice from the other side.

**_Shit it my father where's my veil. _**Kagome started to run around her room.

"_Hold on father"_ She said.

"Kagome you do not need your veil. So open the door I want to see my little girl." Oh hell I pissed him off. Kagome opened the door.

Their stood her father with a smile on his face.

" There's my angel. I have something to tell you. I have decided that you are allowed out of the tower, although I could not change your mothers mind on the veil to cover your face. But you can go out. Than there your handmaid on your birthday.I have her with me now as an early gift."

"_Father my birthday is in two weeks"_

" I know sweetheart but would you like to meet her?"

"_Yes father"_

Kagome saw her father move to the side she saw her best friend Sango.

" _Sango father?"_ Kagome said with hope in her eyes not knowing if it was a mistake and Sango was passing by.

"Yes sweetheart she is to be you handmaid until you tell her otherwise."

"_Can I do it now sir"_ Sango asked.

"Yes you can Sango" With that said.

Sango ran over to Kagome giving her a hug. As the king watched he was glad he changed his mind about waiting a month after her birthday to give her this. But know he is happy to see his angel happy.

"I well leave you to only for an hour but after that Sango need to help her grandfather" With that said he turned around leaving them to themselfs.

"Oh have I missed you Kagome." Sango said with a tear going down her face.

" _Oh I've missed you to."_

They both started to laugh and started talking.

"_Sango you would never have guess but I found this book that lets me talk to the person that has the other copy."_

"Oh the courting book."

"**What are you talking about?"** Kagome asked confused.

"Well you see there was once a great and powerful miko named Midoriko she was a warrior and was always alone. So she put a spell on two books. Then she walked into a town and left one of the books behind. So she waited which was a few years until the book was found. The amazing part was the book travel all over japan until it was found. The man was a demon but she did care and they talked. And soon became friends. The day they were to met Midoriko was killed and the jewel of four souls was made. It was said that the jewel well be born in the body of a miko. And she well be the only one with the power to keep it safe. Hey Kagome did you know that you related to Midoriko she's like your great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother on your father side."

With that said Sango said it was time to go to work and she would talk to her more about her new friend. With that Kagome walk over to her desk a grad her book wanting to talk to her. When she opened the book she notice that he already wrote to her.

**Dear Kagome,**

**I could not sleep so I decide I had a few question to ask. So I could get to know you better.**

**Questions?**

**Favorite:**

**1. Color**

**2. Number**

**3. Place to spend time at**

**4. Food**

**yes and no questions:**

**1. Do you have a boyfriend?**

**2. Like to talk to me**

**just plain questions:**

**1. How tall are you**

**2. What color is your hair**

**3. What color are your eyes**

**ok so that's all I have for now. Hope to here from you soon. I have lessons till noon.**

"**So he's at lessons, so it gives me time to write him back."**

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_I guess I'll answer your questions before I tell you about my day._

_Blue_

_5_

_at the lake behind I sit by the large tree and read._

_Oden_

_no_

_yes_

_4'6_

_black but in some light blue_

_crystal blue. (Believe me or not)_

_I want you to answer the same but change the boy to girl ok. But now I'll tell you about my day._

_First my father came buy told my I am allowed outside and I get a handmaid on my birthday. Which is only in a week from today. Who just happened to be my friend Sango. Oh I haven't told you about her. She a year older than me. Her and her brother and grandfather are last of her people. But anyway she told me about the book. It's called a courting book and it came about being like this. Well you see there was once a great and powerful miko named Midoriko she was a warrior and was always alone. So she put a spell on two books. Then she walked into a town and left one of the books behind. So she waited which was a few years until the book was found. The amazing part was the book travel all over japan until it was found. The man was a demon but she did care and they talked. And soon became friends. The day they were to met Midoriko was killed and the jewel of four souls was made. It was said that the jewel well be born in the body of a miko. And she well be the only one with the power to keep it safe. Oh I'm her like 5 great grandchild. Which explains why Kikyo is starting her training. I have a few book on the subject and been teaching my self something. I can have my hands start to glow pink and I can move things with my mind. I hope that doesn't scare you away. Well good bye for now._

**-With Sesshoumaru.**

When he was done with his lesson he started to walk back to his room to see she if she wrote. It was driving him crazy. He know her for a whole day and he fells this close to her. He walked over a graded the book the look of hope in his eyes. He slowly opened the book. And saw she wrote.

As he sat on his bed he started to read. Oh her birthday is in a week. That's good to know. She a miko but untrained. She training herself. I most speak to my father. This is not right the way she treated by her mother. Her father sound like he cares. She's her grand child. I have to speak to father. With that. Sesshoumaru walked to his fathers office.

"**May I speak to you father"**

"Yes Sesshoumaru you may. Is this about your friend from the book?" Sesshoumaru looked at his father with unsaid question's in his eye's.

"Come son I should have told you about that book when I saw that you found it." Sesshoumaru just nodded his head and sat.

"You see before I met your mother. I traveled the country. Until one day I found this book. I look throw and notice it was empty. So I decided that it would be a good log to put my thoughts into. As I started to write my name. The book said hi back to me. Soon Midoriko told me about herself and we became friends. We talked for years and then I decided to meet her to tell her I was in love with her. But when I got to the meeting place she was in stone a whole in her heart. I soon found out that she die in battle and a jewel with some much power was born from the one I loved. It took me years to get over her. Then I met your mother and the pain became less. She once asked me why I was so sad. I told her about it. What amazed me was I found out from your mother that Midoriko died save her from kid napped who wanted her fathers power. So I have my first love to thank for saving my second. The thing that happened with Inuyasha mother was I was mourning her death it was years after her death on the date. I saw someone standing by her grave site. When I looked at her and thought she looked like my lost love. After that night I know she wasn't but I did not change what happened. So I told your mother she kicked me out of the bedroom. Then when I went back a year later to pay my respect she was there. With Inuyasha telling she did not want so freak for a child. So I took him with me and begged your mother. She finally forgave me and took inuyasha in as her own."

"My son that is my tale"

"**Thank you father for sharing your tale. But I have some questions?"**

"Go on ask son."

**"Kagome has told me that the family is allowing her sister to have miko training. But she is not. She is training herself. And told me that she can have her hands glow and move things with her mind. Is that normal things for a 9 year old miko?"**

"**That is a good question. I shall look into it."** With that Sesshoumaru walked to his room and notice the book glowing for the first time. So he opened it.

She had wrote to him.

_Good afternoon Sesshoumaru._

**Have you been waiting long for me to write you back.**

It only took a few minutes for her to answer

_I just walked back into the room to see the book glow. Do you know that it only glows when you write back._

"_**She is pretty quick."**_

**Yes I found out also. Oh to answer my own questions**

**red**

**7**

**my room**

**oden too**

**no**

**yes**

**5'6 and growing**

**sliver**

**goldfish**

**oh and yes I believe you about your eyes. Oh I have something to tell you word for word that my father told me.**

So Sesshoumaru told her everything that his father told him.

_Thank you for telling me that._ She draw a smiley face for him to see.

As the days past until her birthday and when she open the book to see that Sesshoumaru draw her a birthday picture. They spoke all night. This went on for years. Next week was Sesshoumaru 17 birthday.

_So Shessy how does it feel to be almost 17?_

**The same as it did when I turned 12,13,14**

_Ok I get it. So if you could have one wish for your birthday what would it be?_

"_**To see you and tell you I'm in love with you. But that not going to happen."**_

**I would like to see what you look like.**

_Ok that can be done only for you._

They talk for the rest of the night until Sesshoumaru's father came into talk to him.

**Kagome I have to go for now talk to you later.**

With that he closed the book and looked to his father.

"**You wanted to speak to me father."**

" We got a letter inviting you and your brother to see a possible mate."

"**No father I will not met anyone. I'm in love with Kagome and I'm going to find her and win her heart."**

Sesshoumaru saw his father starting to laugh.

"**What is so funny?"**

"I have found out the king has three children triples I believe two girls and a boy. One female wears a veil." Sesshoumaru was so shocked he jumped up not knowing what to do.

"**I'll go father and thank you"** With that said he walked out of the room.

He saw that the book was glowing. So he opened it. What he saw was the most amazing face he has ever seen it was her. She even gave it color. She was breath taking.

Under her pictures said happy birthday I love you. All the color in his face paled. **_She love me._**

_Oh Sesshy my mother told there are two demons coming and my father can not stop me from marry on of them. But I don't want to I'm in love with you._

Sesshoumaru could see the tears on the paper. Hell the paper was even wet.

**Fear not This Sesshoumaru is in love with you also.**

Sesshoumaru I have to go they are calling for me.

With out thinking he ran to tell his father everything.

"**Father she loves me and she breath taking. Look."**

With that he show his father the picture. But what concerned him was the shocked face on his father face.

"**What is it father"**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

I hope you enjoy)

**-Sesshomaru-**

"My son she is truly breath taking, she looks Midoriko. The only thing

different is the color of her eyes. I have never seen eyes of that color

before" Sesshomaru father said.

**"I believe that she would note lie to me father."** Sesshomaru said in a hard tone. By that one sentence I felt that he was calling her a lair

"No, I'm not saying she lying to you my son, but if her eyes are that color she is one powerful miko."

Before anyone said anything the book began to glow.

"Son I believe someone has wrote to you." Sesshomaru looked down at the book.

Walking over to his fathers desk. He open it up to read it.

_Sesshomaru their is to be another demon to see if I would be a good mate for him. He's the northern lord._

**Do not worry my love. I'm one of the demons to see if you if you are a good mate. So do not worry, If you will take me. I would be love to be your mate.**

_OH! Yes Sesshomaru yes._

**I'll be leaving short to go to your castle.**

_Ok! Sesshomaru, I'm going now I heard a loud noise._

It took Sesshomaru and his family only a few hours to arrive at the castle. What met Sesshomaru

eyes was heartbreaking. The castle was on fire the village and it villagers surrounding the

castle were all killed. That was the day Sesshomaru turned cold. Years later Sesshomaru took over the western land. His father and mother moved to the Southern land. Because Sesshomaru's mother was the only heir left when her family was killed in a war before he was born. They never found out who stormed the castle that day. Only thing Sesshomaru had from his life was the book. Some where in his heart he had hope. They never found the family's bodies.

_-Kagome-_

"Kagome it time you to go to school" Yelled Kagome's Mr. Higurashi.

_"Yeah dad I'm coming."_ She yelled down the stairs. Grading her bookbag and going into he twins room.

_"Souta its time to go school"_

"Yeah sis I'm coming" Kagome walked down the stair was and meet with her dad in the kitchen. "Sweetheart, Buyo got out could you go and get him oh and sweetheart happy birthday. How does it feel to be 15?

_"Same as it did when I turned 12,13,14 father."_

Ok sweetheart" with that Kagome walked outside to find her cat.

Mr. Higurashi walked into walked into the living room putting his feet up. Once he relaxed he let his true form drop. He turned his face to be met by Souta questioning face.

"You know dad sooner our later your going to have to tell her" Souta said

"I know I should but it hard. What I'm I sub post to say. Hey sweetheart your a princess and when you were around nine years old. Your mother had you put a veil on because she could not understand how you were prettier than you old sister so one day you mother and the northern lord made a deal to give you to him and have me and your brother killed so she and your sister could live the good life. Also that I'm not human but and angel. And not any angel but the archangel Gabriel."

Souta backed up.

"The only reason why you know is the fact that your mother was double cross and the lord killed everyone. But instead of getting us, hell to tell us she took Kikyo and left us for dead. So I took my true form to get you two to safety and this was the only place I could thing of. Oh and to top it off I removed her memories of the past and replaced them with made up ones. At least it was the beginning of the school year."

Gabriel paced around the house venting to his son.

" Hey dad why hasn't Kagome can back?"

As Souta asked that question you heard Kagome screaming in the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

I hope you enjoy)

_-Kagome-_

_'Why does this cat always want to go off and them get's lost'_

Kagome started to look around the shine grounds. Until she noticed the well house doors open.

_'Great he's in the old well house'_ As she made it around the inside of the well house. A pair of arms graded her.

She screamed and tried to fight the hands that were holding her.

-With Kagome's father-

"That was Kagome" with that said Souta took off for the well house. His father hot on his heels.

They were stopped by a blinding light. As the light slowly disappeared a man with large white wing

stoud before them.

" Michael why are you here?" Gabreil ask while he was kneeing on one leg and his head in a low bow.

" Gabreil you can not stop whats going to happen to Kagome. She has to go through with this.

you are not allowed to go to the past until the fanil battle with the evil there."

"Why not, what if her mother see her, hell her sister."

"Gabreil you do not know what has happened in the past 500 years."

"Michael what do you mean we left only a few weeks ago."

"The portal you opened was much different then the one in the well. The one you open did that you to the future but 500 years into the future.

Your wife has passed away. Kikyo was killed and with her dying breath asked for the jewel to be burn with her boby.

"So my daughter is going to the past to fight demons and most likely be killed." With a tone so deadly.

"Gabreil you need to calm down. She'll be save. She is your daghter after all." Michael said to the inrage archangel.

"Find if this how it has to be. I can't stop it. But mark my words one thing bad happens to her the world will not know what hit it.

"Wait what of the other humans we know in the castle?"

"There are a few people that have been born again in time to be old enough to help Kagome on her quest."

_-With Kagome-_

I was being pulled into the well. There's a voice asking for the jewel. But what jewel. As I look around I notice a blue light every where.

Where the hell I'm I. Then some kind of monster appeared before me. She was tring to grad me when I put my hand up and a blast of light can out of it.

The blue light was gone as I look up from the bottom of the well. I could see the sky. This not going to be good.

Once Kagome got to the top see walked around to see if she could find anything hell anyone. She walked for awhile until she came across a boy pinned to a tree.

And that was the beginning for our dear Kagome.

-A two years later-

**"Inuyasha we need to stop we're all tried and we need to rest."** Kagome yelled at him.

"feh, you are to weak" Inuyasha said to her.

Which inturn got him sat. Now we have Inuyasha in his hole with his new found friends dirt and rock.

_"I'm going home to need to resupply my bag and speak to my father."_ With that said she picked up stuff and headed to the well with kilala.

As she walked closer to the well she notice some standing at the well. It was Inuyasha older brother. Sesshoumaru..

**"Miko we need to speak."** He said in a mono tone voice.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

I also notice that Sesshomaru is OCC. I like him that way. I hope you enjoy)

**-Sesshomaru-POV**

**It's been 500 years since I last wrote in the book. Today is Kagome's birthday. Today for the**

**last time I 'll write into the the book. To say goodbye to my love.**

**My Dearest Kagome.**

**Today is you birthday. It has been 500 long and lonely years. My heart broke the day you**

**die. I had hope some years ago that you would turn up. By my love that did not happen. I have slowly**

**turned cold to everyone. I pushed everyone away. Why love, when it can be taken for you. Why have hope**

**when it eats away at you. But that is not why I write. I was in a battle with my brother a few years ago. When**

**I might this human woman that was with him. She looked so much like you. I almost lost the battle when she spoke.**

**I started to wounder if you voice would sound the same. But I did lost my arm in the battle with him. Please don't ask**

**why I was fighting him. I already know what you would say. I know you would not want me to turn into a monster. But**

**that is what I have become. I am an assassin. I don't stop to speak or thing through. I just kill them. What would you say**

**if you saw me now. But the lost of you took that part of me away. I have found out some information about who had killed**

**you my love. He is a demon who can be born again through humans. The last time he was reborn in a man named Onigumo.**

**He know goes by the name Naraku. So I am going to ask the miko if I can join the group to kill him. Kami my love how I miss**

**you, you were my everything. But that has come to the end. This is the last time I well write in this book. The pain even now**

**is to much for even I Sesshomaru.**

**Yours forever,**

**Sesshomaur**

I finished the writing in the book when I notice the person I've been waiting for to come. I stepped out of the shadows.

**"Miko we need to speak."**

_"Mi lord, how may I help you?_" She asked with a slight bow. But she never took her eyes off of me.

**"I would like to join your quest in the battle against Naraku."**

_**"Mi lord, you may join us, but there are some rules."** _I would not believe it if I wasn't here in person. She is talking to me like

that. Like were equals. She remindes me of her. I will not go there.

**"Miko, what are these rules you speak of?"**

_"One, My name is Kagome. I'm sick and tried of all these names you demons like to call me. Two the well be not fight with you half brother. Hell with anyone in the group. Three keep that green toad thing away from me. Also you should know there is a smallfox youkai that I take care of. Before I forget everyone else in the group have names. There are Sango she is a Taijiya, then Miroku who is a houshi, also there are Shippo is the child spoke of and you have Kirara a feline youkai."_

She stop the look in her eyes was so sad. But did she said her name is Kagome. **_This is to much for me to handle. She looks like my Kagome, the same name._**

**"Is that all Ka go me?" **It's been so long since I've said that name. I can feel the pain in my chest.

_"No, there is Kikyo the dead miko, your brother lover."_

_**I don't know what to say.**_

**"Yes I agree to the rules. Where are you going?"**

_"I'm going to go home, I'll be back in a day I need to get some supplies."_

WIth that I watched as she jumped into the well and disappeared. I turned to walk back to my camp.

When I heard someone talking. So I masked my scent and walked to the voice. What I saw would make anyone sick.

It was my half brother and the dead wrench.

"Inuyasha do you love her?"

"Who Kikyo?"

"Kagome Inuyasha do you love her?"

"No Kikyo I could never love her."

"Then you could kill her so we can live together. I could be alive. But My love I can never bear you a pup."

"Wait before we kill her why don't I get her to bear me a pup and once she give birth we can kill her."

"Oh Inuyasha I love you so much."

I turned away from the sight. Before I killed them both. I need to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

I hope you enjoy)

_-Kagome-POV_

I just left Sesshomaru at the well. If he doesn't know I'm from the furture them he

does now. At least I don't have school today so I can see Souta. For us begin twins we

don't look to much alike. I wounder if dad's home.

_"Dad I'm home!" _Opps I shouldn't have yelled.

Dad has always hated when I yelled. Wait no answer. So I walked into the hall by the phone

and saw the note.

Dear Kags.

If you get this note we went to got one of dad's friends from the airport.

See you later.

Souta.

Short and sweet just like the pain in the but. Will I don't feel like watching T.V. I just miss

way to much to ever know what's going on. Hell the last movie I've seen was the first Harry

Potter movie. As I looked around the libary I notice this really old looking book. And it was

glowing.

"Kagome we're home. Hey Souta go see if your sister is home." I heard my father say.

"Hey dad I found her she in the libary." Souta said as he stoud ot the doorway.

"So how Inuyasha?" Souta asked faking that he cared.

_"Why do you ask? It's not like you like him or anything. Hell I bet if you were younger_

_around 9 or 10 you would think he was so cool._" I said back to him.

"Well, His an ass. Never wanting you to come home. Alway going off to see Kikyo. I'm

your brother you should just let me fight him. And don't say his a hanyou and he would

kill me. Because I never said it would be a fair fight. I always have that brass bat that I

bought last month. That could make it fair. If I break a leg or arms. hell how about both."

_**Damn he an Sesshomaru would get along. They can play how many ways to kill or hurt**_

_**him. And the winner get to do it. I started to laugh at the thought.**_

"Hey what's so funny?" He asked.

_"Nothing, I was just thinking. So who is this friend of dads?"_

"Oh his name is Michael and the went to collage together."

_"Okay will I'll be right out to meet him once I packed and get back, then I need to finish finding the_

_last shard. Then we need to have the last battle with Naraku."_ I said.

I saw Souta walk out to the other room to tell my dad something.I need to get back soon. I know I

told Sesshomaru in a few hours but I want to surprise Inuyasha. I was done packing I even packed

the book. It give's me something to read. I walked out to go meet my fathers friend and leave shortly

after. Just as I walked into the living room I notice something smelling really good. When I walked

into the kitchen my dad made oden. And it look like alot of oden too.

_"Oden, Dad I didn't know you missed me that much?" _I asked

"Now who said I made it for you and not for my friend?" He said.

My face most of look really funny because he just started to laugh at me.

_"Hey dad what's so funny?"_

"Oh just the look on your face, It was priceless." He said

"Two pots of oden 50 dollars, Two bottles of coke 4 dollars. The sight on my

sister face priceless." I heard Souta say.

_"Ha ha very funny." _I said

"So honey what has happen since you last came home. And don't worry I couldn't have

Michael stay here for a month without telling him about you." My dad siad with a soft

smile.

"Gabriel she has grown into a very beautiful women. I bet you have to bet the boys away.

Oh I'm Michael I have not seen you since you were a baby."

-Gabriel-POV

I watched as Michael talked with Kagome. She has turned into a very beautiful women

I just hope she doesn't remember what happen to her when she was younger.

_"Hey dad why did you make oden." _She asked.

Did she really forget that today is her birthday. With the way Inuyasha make's her run

around. I guess she did.

"Honey you do know todays your birthday!"

_"Oh yeah I most of forget with all the running around, I guess it don't cross my mind._" She said with a smile

"I made enough for you take some with you back to the past to share with your friends." I told her

_"Oh dad your the greatest."_ She said while hugging me.

After dinner we walked Kagome to the well house.

"Have a safe trip sis, if Inuyasha gives you a problem tell me and I'll handle him. Oh by the way

I made a new game How many way to hurt or kill Inuyasha for hurting my sister. I only got 3 so

far. You can cut off his ears, break his legs, Or pull out an eye ball." I heard Souta say.

_"That was funny I'll miss you Souta behave yourself."_

"Now honey, be safe and if you need anything come home. Oh before I forget come home

and tell me when your near the final battle"

_"Dad I have to find one more sharded and then we're going to look for Naraku."_

"Really, did you hear that Garbeil only one more. Well Kagome it was nice to see you

again good luck."

I watched as she jumped into the well. Then I turned to Michael one she was gone.

"So Michael we can go to the past right?" I was getting mad. I've waited for years to

make to go to the past and keep my child safe.

"We go in a few days, she need to learn somethings before we show up." Michael said

"Good I'll go pack I can't wait tell I get to beat the shit out of Inuyasha. Actting like I'm

some weak human when I'm half angel is geting old fast." Souta said

I heard Michael laughing and knew no one really like Inuyasha.

**-Sesshomaru-**

I waited by the all day. I could not leave after what I heard. So I sent a mental message

to Jaken to sent Rin with Ah-Un. I felt magic comeing from the well and looked done

and saw Kagome looking up at me.

**"Here let me help you."** I said to her.

When she got to the top I semlled something that I haven't since I was young Oden.

It even covers her own scent.

_"Thank you mi Lord._" She said with a bow.

**"Don't call me that. You can address me as Sesshomaru or master whichever you like."**

I said with a smile.

_"Wow you should smile more offen."_ She said

"I would like to know why do I smell Oden?"

_"Before I answer that why are you waiting by the well"_

**"I'm waiting on my ward. Her name is Rin she around 9 I believe. She should be here any**

**minute. Before you ask she's human yes, And why do I keep her around or how that came to be**

**is one day after a battle I was hurt pretty bad. She tried to help me. After a few days I got better**

**and left. I waited to see if she would come back to check on me, but she didn't. I found her body**

**a few miles away from the village. She was killed by wolves. So I used tenseiga and brought her**

**back to life. Now she travel with me. Now answer my question."** I don't know why I told her all of

that I just wanted to. It feels like I'm talking to My Kagome when we talk.

_"Oh because today is my birthday so my father made me some to bring her to shared with my_

_friends._" She said while picking up her bag.

**_Today her birthday too. That's to many things incommon. I need to watch her more._** We didn't say

another word until Rin got there.

**"Rin this is Kagome, Kagome this is Rin."** I said to them

_"Hi Rin it's nice to meet you._" She said to Rin.

We started to walk to her camp.

When we heard the voice of a pest.

"Kagome what the hell is my asshole brother doing here with that little brat." Take seemed to piss both

me and Kagome off.

Before I got to do anything she sat him around 10 times.

_"He is he to join us in the final battle. If you can have Kikyo here that I can have a friend to" _She said

while she walked around the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground

_"Rin sweetie I would like you to met someone specail to me. Rin this is Shippo, Shippo this is Rin. Now_

_you have someone to play with." _she told them

Now who do I make sure Inuyasha plan doesn't go through.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any song I use in this story..

I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

_**words in both text an underline are music lyrics**_

I hope you enjoy)

**-Sesshomaru-**

I joined the group to speak with Kagome. To find out if she really My Kagome.

I haven't spoken a few words to her. But over the few weeks I've been the group. We've become

good friends and I find myself fall for her. She so much like my Kagome. But at the same she not.

But I don't want her thinking it's like how Inuyasha is with Kikyo. What I'm going to do.So I watch

her from across the fire. Rin Sleeping next to me. I saw her take out her cd player.

**_"Oh she must of thought I was crazy when I question her about her time."_** When I came out of the blue asking her about her time.

I see her looking around the camp to see who was awake. My were closed by the time she look

over here. Then she started to sign.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you**_

She looks at me while she sign. Like she wants to sign just for me.

_**Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

Is this a sign? Is she tring to tell me something.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Should I say I love her even if she not my Kagome. No, that would be like my brother. I need to figure out is I'm in love with her or My Kagome.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

I watched her. Seeing if these a differcen between them.**_  
_**  
**_Hurry I'm fallin' _**

_**All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

I know the answer I'm in love with her.

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

I'm I in love with this Kogome

What do I do now. How does she feel about me. Why I'm driving me self crazy.

She been quite for awhile. Then I heard her voice again.

_**I don't wanna go another day,**_

Her voice soft almost like an angel. I could listen to her for ever.

_**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)**_

This is the sign I've been waiting for.

_**Chorus:  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.**_

_**I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say**_

_**Chorus**_

_**And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)**_

_**So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say**_

That had to be the song she does love me. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Plus she went to lay down. That morning Sesshomaru notice he fall asleep thinking of Kagome. He could here something in the field so yards away. Some kind of battle going on with strange music even if you call it music. It was loud and a beat that made you want to fight someone. When the song finish. He saw Kagome was standing in the field holding a sword, looking like she is was ready for battle. The playing loud music.

_**Why don't you let me be  
Leave me alone  
You start a fire inside that I could never control  
You wanna see a reaction**_

_"Again Sango"_ Kagome said, sweating run down her face. She looked as if she was going to break at moment.

"Kagome your pushing yourself to hard". Sango Said.

_"I'm not going to stop until I'm nothing like Kikyo, So again"_ Kagome said. After she finished. She rushed at her start another fight.

Another 2 hours of fighting. Kagome drop to her knees.

"Kagome why don't you go and relax in the hot spring. Go get your mind off everything." Sango said

_"Your right plus While I was home I found this book I want to read." _Kagome said, walking back to camp. Almost triping over Kikyo.

"Hey wrench why are you going." Inuyasha yell from the log he and Kikyo sat apond.

_"Unlike some of you, well maybe you and her. I like being clean. So I taking a bath._" She said

**"I agree with the my... with Kagome. You two smell sicken." **I said to them.

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any song I use in this story..

I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

_**words in both text an underline are music lyrics**_

I hope you enjoy)

**-Kagome-**

_'I can believe him picking her over me. Plus he lets her join our group. What an asshole telling me_

_what I can and can't do.'_

Kagome was pissed walking to the hot spring.

_**'All i want to do is relax and read my book. Is that so much to ask.'**_

-THE BOOK-

**Hello my name is Kagome.**

**Hi Kagome.**

**'What the hell is going on.'She yelled to noone and look back to the book and took the **

**next step.**

**What is your name?**

**My name is Sesshoumaru.**

**Ok it's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru. How old are you? Where are you from? **

**What do you like to do? Hold on a blasted second. I'm 11 years old. The western**

**lands is where I'm from. I don't know what I like to do. Why do you ask so many**

**question it's like you don't talk to people much.**

**I don't talk to people much am not allowed to or anything else.**

**Why?**

**This is the reason or the story that everyone at the castle knows. I had lived a normal life **

**with my sister Kikyo and Souta until one day someone told my mother that I was the most**

**breath taking child he has ever seen. But what made her mother turn was when the man did **

**not say anything at all about Kikyo. She was older. But only by minutes. And that was the**

**last day I has seen the outside world. My mother told her she was to monster and noone would**

**like see her. So she locked me away. And I'm to wear a veil whenever I go into the castle **

**outside of my wing. That was one year ago.**

As she sat reading long done with tha bath. After reading her own name she couldn't put it down.

She read everything

but what was the fact that

1. Sesshomaur the ice king, well kinda a ice king was in love.

2. The womans name was hers

3. She also had a brother named Souta but no sister named Kikyo.

4. She the woman looked just like her.

_**'This suck I fell in love with someone else that has a person who like someone who looks like me. My luck is shit. A week ago I heard Inuyasha and Kikyo talking about there plan. There's noway in hell i'll give him a pup. A one way ticket to hell yes. Kids no. Last page should I read it. Might as well'**_

**My Dearest Kagome.**

**Today is you birthday. But it has been 500 long and lonely years. My heart broke **

**the day you die. I had hope some years ago that you would turn up. By my love that did **

**not happen.I have slowly turned cold to everyone. I pushed everyone away. Why love, when**

**it can be taken for you. Why have hope when it eats away at you. But that is not why I**

**write. I was in a battle with my brother a few years ago. When I might this human woman**

**that was with him. She looked so much like you. I almost lost the battle when she spoke.**

**I started to wounder if you voice would sound the same. But I did lost my arm in the battle **

**with him. Please don't ask why I was fighting him. I already know what you would say. I**

**know you would not want me to turn into a monster. But that is what I have become. I am **

**an assassin. I don't stop to speak or thing through. I just kill them. What would you say **

**if you saw me now. But the lost of you took that part of me away. I have found out some**

**information about who had killed you my love. He is a demon who can be born again through**

**humans. The last time he was reborn in a man named Onigumo.He know goes by the name Naraku.**

**So I am going to ask the miko if I can join the group to kill him. Kami my love how I miss **

**you, you were my everything. But that has come to the end. This is the last time I well write **

**in this book. The pain even now is to much for even I Sesshomaru.**

**Yours forever,**

**Sesshomaur**

_"He must of loved her so much" _I said out loud

**-Sesshoumaru-**

_**'What to do I'm fall for Kagome but what of my old Kagome. My old Kagome she been gone for a**_

_**long time.'**_

With his mind made up. Sesshoumaru set off to look for her. When he walked up to her he notice she been reading. Apond

closer inspection he notice it was THE BOOK. How... why would she have it?

**"He must of loved her so much" **I heard her say, she must of read my last letter.

_"Why do I always seem to fall for the guy who has girlfriend issuses. No I just have the luck to look_

_like alot of people. Someone save me i'm fallin. Why did I sign that song. Why would I try to send him_

_a message by signing? When did I strat talking to my self?"_ She said

**"Yes when did that happen. Oh to answer your frist question yes I did love her." **I said as I can into her sight.

**"Spying Sesshomaru that not lordly like"** She said tring not to make eye contact.

I walked closer to her until we were only inches apart.

**"I see you as the Kagome, person that you are. Not the Kagome I losted. You showed me a whole new**

**world. And that's the reason I'm in love with you. Not because you like her. Because you are you not her."**

I said. I placed my hand on her cheek. I tilited her head up. She was looking into my eyes. I kissed her. It was soft and gently at frist. The need to have her closer was to great. I slipped my arm around her waist pulling her closer. I bite her lip lightly. She gasped which allowed my toung into her mouth. She felt so good this close me. She pulled away breathing hard. I took a deep breath, when I picked up the sent of Naraku.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome behind him with his hand on his sword waiting

"Well this is a surprise the Great Demon Lord, Kissing a little miko who so happens to look like your long dead one, That other Kagome was so beautiful. She would have made a beautiful mate. To bad I never found her when I stromed the castle. I could of took her than. Made her my mate." He said. I wanted to rip his head off. But I was not going to leave Kagome.

"Down to business, I want what is rightfully mind back." He stated

_"What the hell do you think belongs to you"_ Kagome asked walking out from behind me.

"Why you and the jewel miko. You both belong to me..." Before he could say anything else

Sesshoumar cut him in half.

_"Sesshomaru I love you but I can not take being a replacement in your heart."_ She said.

_**'I could smell the tears'**_

Sesshomaru lefted Kagomes chin wiped away the tears with his so deadly claws.

**"I Sesshoumaru Love you Kagome of the future and only you."** I said the kissed her I had to show

her it was her that drives this passion inside me. I put it all into that kiss.

**"Now do you believe me?"** I asked

_"Yes I do"_ she said

_"Sesshomaru I need to go my time to get somethings I need, I'll be back in a few hours." _She said and

started walking

_"No, I will go with you I will not let you go because of what the monkey said."_ I told her

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the well and jumped in.

-Kagome's time-

_"Hey dad I'm home and I have someone with me."_ She yelled.

"Kagome dear were in the living room we need to talk to you." I heard her father say.

_"Hey dad, Souta and Michael whats going on?"_ She asked

"Hey sis whos that he kind of looks like Inu asshole." Her brother asked

_**'So he doesn't like Inuyasha, good.'**_

_"Sorry this is Sesshomaur" _She said

"You mean as the great demon lord Sesshomaru.?" a man asked I'm guess is her father

_"Yes dad"_ She said

"Welcome to my home my lord. But I need to speak to Kagome before it's to later."

He said with a bow. And looked at Kagome.

"Oh sis am at 25 ways to kill him." Souta said with a evil smile

"Oh I'm sorry everyone know about the game I like to play. It's call how many ways to..."

I was about to ask him. Who he was talking about when she answered him.

"To kill or hurt Inuyasha" She said

**"I've got to 100 which I have tried"** I told him

"Your better for my sister than that inu asshole anyway." He said

"Now Kagome as you know you can't remember anything from your before

your 15 birthday." Kagome dad said

_"Yeah dad you said I was in a hit and run and when I woke up from the coma_

_I could remember anything. Why do you ask?"_ I heard her say

"Will your not human" 'I know I heard that.'

_"What do you mean not human?_ 'Good question Kagome'

"Will I'm an angel." Her father said

"No not any angel Gabriel and archangel." Michael said

_"Archangel dad, So you Gabriel the angel of mercy, annunciation, resurrection_."

"So you heard of me." 'Her father cut in.'

"Here before I get into this anymore let me fix something." He said as he walked up

to her and kissed her on the forhead.

'I watched as her eyes closed and she started to fall to the floor but her father caught

her.

**"What have you done to her"** I demanded an answer. **_I'm not losing her to._**

"My Lord she was just giving her memories back." He father said

_"What happened where am I"_ Kagome said as she woke up

_"Father what is going on, Where Is Kikyo and mother?"_ She said

You could here the hate in her voice. Something tells me this is going to

be a long story.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any song I use in this story..

I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

_**words in both text an underline are music lyrics**_

I hope you enjoy)

Last time with The Book.

'I watched as her eyes closed and she started to fall to the floor but her father caught her.

**"What have you done to her,"** I demanded an answer. I'm not losing her too.

"My Lord she was just given her memories back." He father said.

_"What happened? Where am I?"_ Kagome said as she woke up.

_"Father what is going on, and where is Kikyo and mother?" _She said.

You could hear the hate in her voice. Something tells me this is going to be a long story.

Now on with the story.

_-Kagome's POV-_

_'Why did I ask about them? Everything was flashing through my head. Years of being locked away, falling in love with Sesshomaru, and the night that my father and Souta busted down my door and grabbed me. Running from the castle my book being held in my hands, the tears running down my face, for I know I would never be with the one I love. Then falling into the well, having the jewel ripped out of my body. Meeting Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, Having my heart broken every time Inuyasha went to be with Kikyo. Falling in love with Sesshomaru again. Everything is coming back and I don't think I can take it.'_

_"I..."_Everything went blank.

-Sesshmaru's POV-

I caught her before she hit the floor. It looks like she just passed out. But I want answers and I want them now.

_"Why did she pass out? What is going to happen now? Will the last 3 years be gone? I want an answer now or there will be hell to pay!"_ I demanded.

"Lord Sesshomaru she well not forget the last 3 years. She passed out because it was too much information for her to handle. Now if you'll hand over my daughter, I'll put her in her room." I heard her father answer the question, but when he moved to touch her I growled. No one was taking her away from me.

"Ok follow me I'll show you were to put her." I saw the look in his eyes that he held no fear for me. But he didn't push it. I followed him to her room, laid her on the bed and took the seat at the desk to set it next to her. I'll be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

_-Kagome's POV-_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in my room. I could fell someone was holding my hand. I turned my head and saw it was Sesshomaru. He stayed by my side. I started to trace the line on his face.

**"Do you alway touch men while they sleep?"** he said with his eyes closed.

_"No, sorry."_ I started to pull my hand away when he stopped me.

**"No, it feels good."** He said.

_"Sesshomaru, I would like to speak to you about us." _I said, but the look in his eyes held things. Longing, hope, and love.

_"I love you, do you still want to be with me?" I_ asked with my head down. My blanket looked really good right now. Wow it's really pink.

**"Kagome look at me." **I turned to him, looking into his eyes.

**"I love you. I always have and always will. Now you don't have to worry about me loving you or the old you. I get the best of both worlds.My best friend and the love of my life."** He said and kissed me

"Well I see that you're awake my little angel" I turned to the voice at the door.

_"Hi, dad so where are they?" _I asked

"Your mother and sister did not follow us to the well. Your mother made a deal to have you married to a lord. I have found out that his name now is Naraku. When I disagreed with the deal,. she planned to have me and Souta killed. So no one would stand in her way. When the castle was stormed with the army from the lord, you found out that the lord only wanted you and decided to kill everyone else. She ran with Kikyo to a village in Inuyasha's forest. There she managed to get married and have another child. Kikyo became the village miko because your mother has miko powers. You know the rest of the story." he said.

I didn't even stop him from talking.

_"But shouldn't Kikyo be an angel like Souta and I because were triplets?" _I asked

"Good question. I..." My father stopped talking when Michael put a head on his shoulder.

"Now I can answer that question since I've been watching your family like forever." He said and laughed

"Your mother was the great grand child of Midoriko. Not all those greats that you were told. Anyways, she cheated on your father with a human lord. When she got worried that she would have his baby she went to a dark miko that make it easy for your father to get her to have his baby. She was about a day along with Kikyo when you and Souta came into the picture. So that way you look a little like Kikyo. So, anymore questions?" Michael said.

"You have been watching my family for like forever and you could not let me know that the bitch was cheating on me." My father was pissed.

"Now calm down I was only doing what I was told. But look on the good side you have Kagome and Souta and both are angels/mikos or monks." He said

"Ok I'm calm down, but i want to kick your ass." My father said.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any song I use in this story..

I'm rewriting this story. Once finished correcting the past chapters. I'm going to update.

_Words in italic - Kagome_

**words in bold text- Sesshomaru**

_**words in both texts thoughts.**_

_**words in both texts an underline are music lyrics**_

I hope you enjoy)

Last time with The Book.

"Your mother was the great grand child of Midoriko. Not all those greats that you were told. Anyway, she cheated on your father with a human lord. When she got worried that she would have his baby she went to a dark miko that make it easy for your father to get her to have his baby. She was about a day along with Kikyo when you and Souta came into the picture. So that way you look a little like Kikyo. So, anymore questions?" Michael said.

"You have been watching my family for like forever and you could not let me know that the bitch was cheating on me." My father was pissed.

"Now calm down I was only doing what I was told. But look on the good side, you have Kagome and Souta and both are angels/miko's or monks." He said

"Ok I'm calm down, but I want to kick your ass." My father said.

Now onto The Book Kagome POV

I couldn't believe what I was listening to. Kikyo was my half sister. No wonder that mother treated us differently. I feel so sorry for Daddy right now.

"It's going to be ok back. After our battle with Naraku is finished we can all live, and to live how we want and with whom we want." I said giving him a hug. I need to talk to Sesshomaru alone.

"I have to go back to my place to get something I forgot. I'll be back in two days. Since the train station is closed tomorrow?" Michael said. I could hug him

"Even if I want to hurt you in so many ways. I'll take you. We'll be back by tomorrow even. Then we'll leave though the well the next morning." My father stated. Not wanting for answer my father put up his car key and started to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow night honey, behave yourself." He told me.

"You know what I'll go to. Incase I have to break apart a fight" Souta said with a laugh. I watched them leave.

I really felt bad. I haven't really talk to Sesshomaru since I woke up. I looked at him. He was sitting there with a smile on his face. I laughed.

"Now what on earth would get to be smile at this time." I said

"The fact that I have you alone." He said with a killer smirk on his face. So I did the first thing I laughed and ran. I made it to my bedroom. When he graded me. Holding me in his arm.

"Kagome, Well you be my mate" He asked. I could see hope, longing and love in his eyes. That night we mated.

(A/N: SORRY this was short. It took all day to fix the last chapters. I should have another chapter soon.)


End file.
